


So?

by dearrinsecurity



Category: Wonder (2017), Wonder - R. J. Palacio
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Auggie Pullman (Wonder) just needs a hug, First Kiss, Jack Will (Wonder) is a good friend, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of near panic attack, hi, its not bad, this is also my first work on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 16:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearrinsecurity/pseuds/dearrinsecurity
Summary: Auggie has had enough of bullies.Jack Will has had enough of Auggie’s self deprecation.(I can’t description. I’m sorry. I think it’s good and there aren’t enough fics for these two.)





	So?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on this site. I wrote a little bit on Wattpad but that was a while ago. I hope you enjoy this! I love comments so don’t be afraid to speak. I don’t bite.

“I can’t believe them! It’s been years since I’ve started going to public school and people still avoid me like I have the plague!” Auggie paced around his room in front of Jack Will, who was on the foot of the bed. They were older now, going through their eleventh year of school and their friendship still as strong as it was back then. Jack Will finally had enough of his friend’s freak out, knowing that if it didn’t end soon it would evolve into a full on panic attack. He grabbed the younger boy’s shoulders and held him still, looking into his eyes as he began. 

“Calm down, Auggie. It isn’t that bad. You’ve been through this before and you’ve gotten through it. You are the strongest person I know.” Auggie looked at Jack Will and tears started to fall. Jack Will pulled Auggie into his chest and held him there as they swayed softly. Jack Will kissed his head and held him close to his chest, slowly walking them both back to the bed. “Come to lay down with me. It’ll make you feel better.”

“O-ok.” Auggie had a slight blush on his scarred cheeks as he got up on the bed with Jack Will. Jack Will laid on his back and pulled Auggie onto his chest, running his fingers through the other boy’s hair. Auggie sighed and relaxed into the touch. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I’ll always be here for you Auggie, no matter what.” Auggie hummed in response and snuggled deeper into Jack Will’s chest, wiping his tears on Jack Will’s sweatshirt because he knew after all these years that Jack Will never cared if he got tears and snot on his clothes. When his breathing slowed a few minutes later, Jack Will decided to take a risk. “I am in love with you, Auggie Pullman.” But when he expected his confession to fall upon the asleep ear, the boy on his chest suddenly sat up. “I-I’m sorry Auggie. I thought you were asleep. I-I’ll leave i-if you want me to.” Jack Will started to get up but was surprised to feel a small hand reach for his arm. 

“Wait. I want to talk about this.”

“Oh. Ok.” And then they didn’t. At least, not for a while. They just sat in silence, Auggie studying Jack Will while the other boy looked down at his hands in his lap and bit his lips in anxiety. 

“Why?” Auggie’s voice broke the uncomfortable silence. 

“Why what?” Jack Will’s voice shook in fear. 

“Why would you like someone like me?” Auggie’s voice broke. 

“Aww, Auggie.” Jack Will got back onto the bed and pulled his friend into his arms. “I have always loved you and I always will.”

“But I’m ugly...” Auggie looked down and blushed out of embarrassment. Then he heard Jack Will chuckle. 

“So? I love you so much, Auggie Pullman. You are the smartest, strongest, and most beautiful person I have ever met and nothing with ever change that. I would be honored to call you my boyfriend, but best friend has done just fine for years and I’m okay with continuing to hold that title if you want me to.” Auggie felt his lips start to wobble as he surged up, pressing his lips forcefully onto Jack Will’s. The older boy’s eyes widened before he moved his arms around Auggie’s waist and closed his eyes as he pulled his best friend closer. They laid back, Auggie on top and they continued to kiss. 

Auggie pulled back and gasped for air. Jack Will did the same and moved his hands to Auggie’s sides, stroking his rib cage with his thumbs through the sweatshirt Auggie was wearing (which was actually Jack Will’s but neither of them cared.) Jack Will looked deep into his best friend’s eyes and said those words one more time. 

“I love you, Auggie Pullman.” And this time, he got a response. 

“I love you too, Jack Will.”


End file.
